CC and Lelouch forever!
by Everlasting Star
Summary: A bunch of short scenes with C.C and Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Er yeah. I couldn't stand it anymore so I just did a rewrite! Is it better now? *smiles hopefully*

C.C could hear someone running on the dirt road behind her. The sort of scrape-crunch sound each foot made as it connected with the ground was light and rhythmic, but also really hurried. It could not be anyone Cornelia sent. The newly reinstated Commander-in-Chief of Britannia's Imperial Army knew better than to have a single unarmed soldier attempt to capture her.

She did not pause, did not turn even as the person closed the gap between them.

"Oi!"

_Ah, Kallen. Of course._

A hand closed around her elbow in a vice-like grip and she was jerked around to face the other woman. Kallen was radiating heat the same way her fury was immediately palpable and C.C noted that her sleeve was quickly being dampened with sweat.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kallen hissed, still panting from the exertion of racing down two kilometers to catch up with her. "Running away, witch?"

"Running away? I suppose you could say that." C.C dragged her arm out of Kallen's grip calmly, and with surprising strength, then stood staring at the younger woman; expressionless and inscrutable as ever. She pivoted on the spot suddenly, starting to walk away. _Just get to the point, Kallen._

The redhead lunged forward, aiming to grab C.C's arm again before hesitating. (They weren't allies anymore, and that woman really was a witch! Or, uh, not entirely human anyway. She'd prefer her brains un-fried, thanks.) In the end, Kallen just overtook her in two quick strides and stood blocking the road, feet planted firmly on the ground. "You don't get to do that," She said with perhaps less heat than before, but definitely the same level of intensity. "You told me that you were his accomplice- even more so than all of us. And after he usurped the throne, you were always there too! Why are you abandoning him now? It's not over yet!"

"Lelouch is dead." C.C said flatly, ignoring Kallen's flinch. "There is no magic trick this time. No miracle. He didn't use a body double and the sword was real. Exactly what is 'not over yet'?" She brushed aside the strands of long green hair blown into her face by the wind and walked past the younger woman.

Kallen made no move to stop C.C again although she was moving more slowly than she had before; her head was lowered and her gaze was fixed on the ground.

"But… don't you want to see it through?"

"See it?" C.C repeated sounding bored. There was a break in the trees further up on the trail, a tiny speck of light that was barely visible. _Hmmm…Still a long way to go._

"That plan of his." Kallen replied immediately, "Not completely finished yet, is it."

_Huh. So she has it figured out. Trying to have her theory confirmed too. Smart girl. Ah well…_ "No, Kallen Kozuki."

A pause.

"So, no it isn't finished and no, you don't want to see it complete?" Kallen called out after her (with slightly less confidence in her voice).

This time C.C looked over her shoulder and smirked. "What do you think?" But then she faltered on her next step and stopped walking. Turning around fully to face Kallen, the smirk softened into a tiny, fond smile.

"Oh yes, and he wanted me to tell you, 'don't forget!'"

As she watched the figure of that woman (who had really made the last two years of her life very much longer than they had to be) get smaller and smaller in the distance (she'd miss her though), the tight feeling at the back of her throat faded away. Kallen closed her eyes and rubbed them with the hand she had raised in farewell. When she opened them, the light that had disappeared on the day of her incarceration two months ago was back. _Live on, right Lelouch?_

In all the days after, if anyone noticed the renewed bounce in her step, the glint in her eyes and how she smiled more easily than she had in years, they did not say a word.

* * *

And smoothing down the folds of her dress as she stood by the side of the road, C.C just couldn't help herself, "You're such a liar!"

"What happened to being a demon?"

"Well, you're just a big marshmallow now."

"Never speak to a woman about her weight! However did you manage get so many girls all hopelessly in love with you? Right, now shut up while I stop this cart. Unlike someone, I still have a body."

"…That was entirely your own fault."

Sayaoran Yagami was having an odd day.

A young Britannian lady with the green hair and strange eyes, now lying atop his stack of hay, had been standing on the side of the road. He had stopped to check ifhe could be of any assistance. It just wasn't right to ignore a woman in trouble after all. She was quite polite, and asked in fluent Japanese if he would mind letting her hitch a lift on his cart. He could continue towards wherever he was going (a town nearby) and she'd get off when she needed to.

That was all fine, he was happy to help. But then, she started talking to, well, herself? It wasn't like there was anyone else around. He only had a rudimentary grasp of English and she didn't know that.

"The power of the kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude. Not quite accurate, is it Lelouch?"

Lelouch, Lu-louch, Lu-lu-sh…Lu-lu-shu. What a strange name!

Oh. Wait. He's heard it before. All the time, actually: Lelouch Vi Britannia! But that tyrant was dead! This woman…who was she? He felt a thrill of fear. Pulling hard on the reins of his horses, he stopped the cart, went round to the back and climbed up.

Gone.

Where the woman had been only a few moments before, there was only a pink folded paper crane.

* * *

"So Lelouch, how's life in the World of C?"


	2. Chapter 2

2020 A.T.B

"So what do you think of it?" The green haired woman tilted her head to the right, looking at the gravestone in front of her. It was black, as befitting of an evil tyrant. The inscription upon the stone was simple and _seemed_ utterly unsuitable for a dramatic and elaborate person that the dead man was, she thought.

Though buried in the royal graveyard like the Britannian rulers before him, Emperor Lelouch's grave was set far from the others. Shadowed by tall trees. For the tomb of someone who had killed so many he was called 'Demon King' by the people of the world, she hadn't expected it to be so peaceful and quiet. But then, it was Empress Nunnally who had decided on the place.

"Cat got your tongue Lulu? Golden eyes conveyed her amusement to no one in particular, seeing as she was the only sign of life in the place. There was silence for a few moments before C.C burst out in laughter.

"She is after all your sister. It's no big surprise tha-" She broke off, noticing a small envelop lying at the foot of the gravestone, and bent down to grab it. Unfolding the letter slowly, gold eyes scanned the paper.

"I see you're still getting fan mail." The Witch said.

The response she received sounded indignant and annoyed.

"From your Q1."

The protesting, ranting and name-calling stopped at once.

"Shall I read it to you? Or would you rather not know about your 'fangirl'…" she made to throw it away.

The sudden burst of threats made her smirk and shake her head.

"The Black Prince's mood is getting blacker."

C.C held the paper and began to read aloud.

"Hey Lelouch,

The world has become a much better place afterwards. All the efforts which used to be put into war , are now being redirected to proverty and hunger. All the world's hatred and evil have been thrown upon you…

Perhaps this means it was easier for people to recognize the name of one man instead of a system known as Damocles? Sounds too good to be true, huh?

But that's also why people aren't imprisoned by the past, and can move on towards the future. Somewhere out there, you might be laughing, telling me this was all according to your plan.

Of course, there are still problems, But even so…we will strive for a better future.

Rest in peace, Lelouch.

Kallen Kozuki"

"Your Q1 cried Warlock, the ink is smudged. Hey, it seems that Suzaku has told her about the Zero Requiem."

"How would you…oh. Damocles? Hmph, smartass."

Suddenly there was a low murmur of voices from behind and C.C whipped around, heading for the deep cover of the trees.

*****

"I am sorry Su-Zero kun for insisting on coming here today. I hope this hasn't inconvenienced you." The brown haired woman on the wheelchair looked over her shoulder at the masked man pushing it.

He knelt down in front of her, "It's fine, Your Majesty…" His tone softened and he took one of her hands in his gloved ones. ".Nunnally, I wanted to come too. Lelouch…He-" Zero's sharp ears suddenly caught the sound of rustling grass from the direction they were heading towards, he snapped into a ready stance. Prepared to take on a possible hostile.

"Is there something wrong?" Queen Nunnally asked, looking up at him and glancing around.

"No, I just thought…"Suzaku's voice trailed off as he caught sight of a flash of bright green hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**2018 A.T.B (**one month after completion of the Zero Requiem.)

"Lelouch, somehow I find it difficult to believe that Jeremiah would start something like _this_ on the land you gave him." C.C took the last slice of pizza from the box sitting on the front seat, before stepping out of her car.

Brushing a few stray strands of green hair blown into her eyes by the wind, the Witch turned around to look at what she had come for. It was…Orange. Blindingly orange. Taking a bite from the pizza, she blinked at the signboard. "Orangee Kun…Hmmm…"

Next to those words- was an cartoon-ish looking orange with tufts of green hair and a gold mask over it's left eye. 'Fine oranges for every occasion' in a speech bubble from it's mouth.

"If I didn't know better I'd have said you Geassed him into it." She snorted. "And to think you once said Jeremiah wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him- wearing Zero's mask." C.C pressed the button next to the gate, and waited.

Half a minute later…

"C.C san!" Sayako said surprised by the appearance of the witch. She was treated to the woman's usual unsettling stare, effect ruined somewhat by the bit of cheese trailing from her mouth to the pizza in her right hand. "Hello Sayako." She said. "Where's Jeremiah?"

*****

She handed him the envelop.

The edges of her lips lifted ever so slightly as the ex-knight stared at it, then slowly reached out, taking it from her. "So His Majesty is indeed still…?" Jeremiah questioned hopefully, gazing at the graceful looping script on the back of the envelop.

To Jeremiah, my friend and ever loyal knight.

"No. He's gone. But he told me to give that letter to you." She shrugged, turning away.

"Wait! C.C san, would you like to stay for dinner?" Sayako called after her.

"Mmm…Why not?" The witch murmured thoughtfully, looking back.

*****

The next morning, C.C was in her car, driving in the opposite direction from which she had come. Now accompanied by a large basket of oranges lying in the back seat of her car - courtesy of a very teary Jeremiah, delighted Sayako and an expressionless (not by any means a rare sight.) Anya.

"I don't see why you couldn't have given it to him yourself Lelouch." She told him.

"You? Of all people to be giving him advice on his love life boya, YOU are the last person who should. Besides, if he didn't need it then, he obviously doesn't need it now."

"Oh? That too… Ah, I see. Lelouch Lamperouge should always keep his promises. Eh?" She lowered the window and let the cool morning air rush in, smiling as she did so.

Two days later, 6 people received letters of their own, a truck belonging to a certain orange farm was seen driving around Tokyo (without making any deliveries) and Milly Ashford decided to plan a little reunion.

*****

**4 days after delivery of The Letter **

(Reconstructed )Ashford Academy's entrance

Without anyone of them noticing, from behind a pillar a pair of eyes observed their lighthearted reminiscing. These pair of golden orbs belonged to a girl in Ashford Academy uniform, that didn't mean she was a student of the school though.

Nope. Today C.C had sneaked into Ashford just to watch a meeting of friends. She noted that she wasn't the only one doing this, Sayako and Villeta were standing together at the window of the staff room. However, she was pretty sure they didn't have to hide.

"It's been a long time, everyone!" Zero and Empress Nunnally had just arrived, the masked knight pushing Nunnally's wheelchair. The original members of the student council who were left (Milly, Kallen, Nina, Rivalz) spoke together with her for a while- before Gino broke in with a: "You guys know each other? But how would Empress Nunnally…"

"I used to study here, and we were all friends from the student council. Sir Orange canceled them, and they remembered." The girl explained smiling. This explaination however, only confused Gino further. "Well we can't talk about the details, but… This is just like before, all of it." Milly told him.

"But some things just can't go back to the way they were." Nunnally said in a more serious tone.

Nina looked around. "That's right…"

"The building came back." Kallen's smile faded.

"…But nothing is really…just like before." Milly sighed.

As if to dissipate the somber mood that had descended upon them, immediately, bright explosions of colours burst across the sky. Red, yellow, green, white and blue fireworks that were set off with a loud 'BOOM!' and lifted the spirits of all present, while making them wonder: "Who could be setting off these fireworks?"

Their unnoticed observer could answer that question though. And C.C looked towards the roof where she knew Jeremiah and Anya were bent over firework launchers.

*****

"Your Majesty, I did it just as you ordered." He said quietly, touching the letter in his pocket.

*****

"It's just like he promised." Nunnally whispered, clasping her hands together in delight. At Gino's 'eh?' Rivalz explained, "He promised…that we would all come back here and see the fireworks together."

C.C turned and leaned on the pillar instead. "They're beautiful."

Somewhere out there, Lelouch smiled. "We're all watching this light together. And it's not the light of battle. Right? Shirley, Rolo?"

(A/N) The last part was mostly- okay who am I kidding?- it was completely ripped off Code Geass picture drama turn 25.01 D: Anyway, it was what actually started my theory of Lulu talking to C.C from the World of C, that and the first part of episode 6. Yay for picture drama!

Tried to make this longer, but sadly when they get longer then 500+, my stories get boring too. Sigh.


End file.
